


Ætheling

by lazlong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John have a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ætheling

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, just to ease the pain of waiting for next season..

We all know how it begins:

 

-Punch me in a face

-Punch you?

-Yes, punch me in the face, didn’t you hear me

\- I always hear „punch me in a face” when you are speaking but it is usually a subtext

\- For god’s sake

 

_He is and it got something off,_

_some kind of safety in John’s head was taken off,_

_and he switched to._

 

_-_ Thank you, that was, that was

_that was John, civility gone, and now Sherlock wasn’t the maddest kid in the block_

-Ok, I think we have done enough

\- You don't remember, Sherlock, I was a soldier! I killed people!

\- You are a doctor

 

\- I had bad days

_when he opens his eyes, after first hit, there is change, there is bloody change in John, and now Sherlock is not the maddest one around the block._

_Oh, shit._

-My sentiment exactly.

 

_Sherlock fears for world, if John looses it completely, if this is what it looks like - looses a little bit. Hopefully that day never comes._


End file.
